


Looking Out For a Friend

by KinkyFox



Series: The Subs of Beacon Hills [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyFox/pseuds/KinkyFox
Summary: Prompt: "Please write a full length off of the Ken/Lydia drabble!". A sequel to Extra Credit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble can be found here:  
> http://kinkyfoxfics.tumblr.com/post/136188446598/

Lydia side-eyed Kira as she sat in the front row of the class, not somewhere in the middle like she usually chose. Her head was down and she was focusing on the work they'd been set, but she could see the girl was fidgeting more than she normally did. Her hips kept twitching uncomfortably, her eyes occasionally drifting up from her work, and looking at her father as he sat at his desk, one hand in his pocket, and the other on his desk as he read through an assignment from another student. Lydia was done with her work, but as she saw Mr. Yukimura look up at her, she quickly looked down again, glancing up only to note his eyes were on his daughter now. Hungry eyes, and Lydia glanced over to see the same look in Kira. Some sweat flushed her body as well, and Lydia watched as her thighs clamped tightly, and her eyes closed.

And Lydia had had enough orgasms in her time to know what they looked like.

"Mr Yukimura!" Lydia called, raising her hand in the air. "Can I talk to you after class? I just have some questions on the topic to go over!" She smiled innocently at the torn look on the teacher's face, but still he nodded, smiling pleasantly.

"Of course, Lydia."

Once the bell rang, Lydia let everyone else go out before her, noting how Kira hung back hesitantly, and she smiled at the girl, patting her on the shoulder.

"I won't be long, you go and see the others, okay?"

"I..." Kira stumbled over her words, and inwardly Lydia sighed, ready to give the man a piece of his mind for abusing her, the evidence even clearer to her now.

"Don't worry, Kira. Could you take these papers to Mrs. Martin for me? I believe she's expecting them." Mr. Yukimura smiled, handing her a wad of paper, which Kira smiled at and nodded quickly, stepping outside and closing the door as she left. Once the door was closed, Mr. Yukimura looked up at Lydia, his arms folded. "Yes, Lydia? You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I did." Her eyes narrowed, and she leant on the desk, her palms flat against the top, leaning in slightly to glare at him. "I know, _Ken_. I know what disgusting little game you're playing with Kira, and if you don't stop touching her, I'm going to the Board of Education. Not to mention your wife. I will ruin you, because your daughter deserves better."

"I don't know what you mean, Miss Martin." Ken said calmly, though his heart had sped up significantly. "I'm not sure what you could be accusing me of, but I love my daughter."

"Love seeing her come in class, you mean." Lydia snapped, her eyes even more narrow. "How sick are you?" Finally she leant up from the desk, and rolled her eyes. "But you're not listening to reason, so..." Before she could move away from the desk, Ken grabbed her wrist and twisted it, jumping up from his desk and dragging the redhead to the floor on her knees.

"You nosy little bitch, you and your friends never know when to keep your nose out of my family's business, do you?" He said, his teeth gritted, filled with panic over the idea of being caught. Gripping her hair at the root, with his other hand he unzipped his pants, hard already from watching Kira come from the vibrating bullet he'd switched on at the beginning of class. Lydia fought and opened her mouth to scream, but Ken forced his cock into her mouth, using her mouth like a fleshlight. He used his grip on her hair to control the thrusts, groaning as she moved.

"Yeah... Yeah I fuck my little girl... And she loves every second of it." He moaned, Lydia's eyes looking up at him with a mixture of confusion and fear. "Loves to moan around my cock... begs me to ride her... Loves it when I eat all my come out of her while she sucks on her mommy's clit." He watched with curiosity as Lydia seemed to fight less, whimpers coming from her throat as his cock pierced it, and Ken knew he was winning her around.

"You..." Lydia pulled back, gasping and trying to form a sentence. "You and--"

"Me and Kira and so many people." Ken said, pushing her down on his cock again. "You should've seen her with your _mother_ Lydia. How Natalie fucked down on her face while Miss Blake sucked on her tits... How hungry they both were for my sexy little girl..." Ken glanced down, seeing the finger that Lydia had worked under her skirt, how her hips were jolting as she fucked it into herself, her eyes closed, probably thinking about everything Ken was describing, and enjoying seeing _Lydia Martin_ of all people enter a subspace for him, it drove him on. "Yeah... seeing her pussy and ass all full of come... The pleasure on her face... You would've liked that. You could've been there, Lydia... could've cleaned her up for me." He gritted his teeth, close to his orgasm, but tried desperately to hold back. "Maybe if you hadn't sent her away she could've cleaned my come all off your face when I blow my load over it."

Releasing her hair, curious to see if she'd carry on herself was a mistake he realised a second too late, as Lydia was able to quickly stand. But instead of running for the door, she threw everything off of the desk, and lay back on it, thighs wide, and a hand holding her panties to one side.

"Then... then fuck me. I won't... No one will know, promise, I just... Please..." She muttered, her eyes glittering in desperation the same way he'd seen so many times in his own daughter. "Fuck me hard and I won't tell, okay?!" Ken paused for a second, pretending to consider the idea, before he moved around to Lydia's pussy, rubbing the head of his cock over her entrance. Listening to her breathy whines.

"You'll be a good girl for me?" He asked, looking her in the eyes, and smiled as Lydia nodded, biting her lip. "Okay then... you stay as a good girl, and I'll get Kira to clean you all up later, okay? You're such a good girl, Lydia. Such a clever, filthy whore." He didn't hesitate before he slammed into her a few times, smirking to himself as he came inside her, knowing full well she hadn't reached her own orgasm. Feeling him withdraw, Lydia teared up, her thighs shuddering in desperate want. Watched tearfully as rather than help her reach her orgasm, he simply went into his drawer and pulled out another bullet, similar to the one in his daughter's pussy.

"This was going to go into Kira's ass during lunch, but... this is a much better use." He shrugged, slipping it into Lydia's sopping pussy, and repositioning her panties to hold it in. "Now, I believe it's lunchtime, correct?"

\---

At lunch, Lydia hardly ate anything. Couldn't with the low rumble in her panties. Glancing across the table at Kira, she knew the girl was wearing the same expression on her face, and she wondered if Ken had had a chance to tell Kira about it, that she knew the reason Lydia was looking as on edge as she was, was for the same reason.

Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ken walking towards the teacher's lounge, his hand in his pocket. A second later, she felt the buzzing increase to full speed, and surrounded by her friends and peers, Lydia let out a loud whimper, coming then and there. Comforted to hear the same sound coming from Kira at the exact same time.

Thoroughly spent, their friends confused about what just happened, Lydia was able to catch Kira's eye, the dark-haired girl smiling tiredly.

"Mom wanted to know if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight... She said we're eating out."


End file.
